Crime Of Passion
by Castle Rouge
Summary: When your soul is broken and you don't see any other way. Sometimes you make a decision that will cost you your freedom for a little while from the world.


**The Forum:**

 **Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge**

 **The Challenge:**

 **Yearly 365**

 **Prompt Accepted: #78 (Scenario) – I just committed a crime and I need to use you as a hostage I'm so sorry.**

Eyes wide as he looked around at the six people whom he was holding at gun point. Why or why did he have to do this in the middle of the afternoon. He knew that it was usually inside at three pm. But damn it he was so sure that he could be in and out with no problem. But here he was still trapped inside with six other people and the police were right out that freaking door.

The gun in his hand shook as he tired to think of a way out of this mess. He didn't want to spend any time behind bars. He figured that the world owed him so he came in and took what he wanted … he wasn't going to pay for anything. Hell the world owed him all the money that he needed.

Anger rose inside him as he thought back to growing up in that fucking trailer park. With a drugged father and mother. Whom never once paid one ounce of attention to him … not even when he was a poor defenseless baby. So yeah if he wanted to steal money then he would fucking steal money. The world owed him!

"Come out with your hands up." The voice spoke through the microphone. "Now!"

"I'll make a deal with you folks, I don't want to hurt anyone here." FP spoke in a calm voice.

"Yeah fucking right." A middle aged man spoke through anger.

FP eyes narrowed. "Language man."

He snorted. "Are you seriously telling me to watch my language son." He folded his arms across his chest. "I have been in hostage situations before. I must say you are pretty wet behind the ear here son. Do yourself a favor here. Put down that gun and just go out and face the music. Take the required jail time …. be scared in there … then make something of your life."

FP snorted. "It's as easy as that right man." His hand tightened on the gun as he pointed it squarely at the man.

"You don't want to hurt anyone." The man spoke in a calm fashion as his hands slowly unfolded from his chest.

"Then keep your mouth shut." FP growled low in his throat. "If any one of you gets hurt here then it's on you … not me …. on you."

The man realized that he was speaking the truth and lifted one hand in peace.

"Good." FP nodded his head slowly. He looked at his hostages once more. Besides the middle age man … there was a elderly couple; a mother with her infant in her arms; a early twenty year old male, and a teenage girl. "Okay first thing first Miss you and your baby will be the first ones to leave."

The mother tucked her baby closer to her body. Her eyes fearfully on the gun.

FP sighed. He moved to the door. He opened it enough to just to yell "Here is the deal. I'm going to be sending out people as I see fit. First I'm going to send a mother and her infant out. If you don't want them to be hurt … then I suggest you don't point your guns at this building."

"Okay." The voice over the microphone spoke.

FP closed the door once more. He waved his hand that wasn't holding the gun. He saw the fear in the young mother's eyes. "I'm going to put the gun in my pocket. But that doesn't mean anyone can come charging up here. One false move and I will be forced to shoot one of you." He eyed every single hostage. Once he got their silent nods in agreement he placed the gun in his coat pocket. He waved for the young mother to move forward.

The woman paused at the door. "Please don't hurt anyone. You can still get out of this without too much against your record." She pleaded with the masked face of FP Jones.

"That's what I'm trying to do here Ms." FP truthfully spoke. He opened the door open. "Now I'm sending the mother and child out now." He moved the door wider so the woman could pass him by. He shut the door and pulled the gun back out of his pocket. He placed the gun down at his side as he watched the woman and her baby walk towards the police cars. No guns were aimed at her. He sighed in relief when she made it.

FP turned back to his remaining hostages. "Now in a few minutes I'm sending you two out." He nodded to the elderly couple whom were calmly sitting in the two chairs at the walls. "I'm going to have the same deal I had for the mother and child."

The elderly man nodded. "Thank you son."

FP turned back to the door. He opened it to speak once more. "Now I'm going to send out a elderly couple next. Same thing that happened with the mother and baby happens with them."

"Okay." The voice in the microphone spoke once more.

FP shut the door and placed the gun back in his pocket. He nodded to the elderly couple. He opened the door and allowed them to pass outside. Closing the door and pulling the gun out; and back at his side as he watched as the couple made it to the line of police cars without a gun pointed at them,

FP turned and looked at his three remaining hostages. "How old are you?" He looked over at the teen.

"F-fourteen." The girl strutted out.

"You get out next then." FP replied he turned back to the door. He opened it and called out. "I'm sending out a teenage girl next. No guns in sight."

"Okay." The voice over the microphone spoke in a calm voice.

FP soon had the teenage girl out of the building and watched with the gun at his side as she made her way to the police. He turned back to the two remaining hostages. "As you two can tell by now that I'm going to need at least one hostage to get out of here."

"It doesn't work that way." The middle age spoke up. "Just walk out with your hands up. You committed a crime … yes … but so far there is no blood shred, you are letting people go free. I'm thinking that you may get up to five years sentencing. With good behavior you will be out on probation in a year."

FP walked to the door and jerked it open. "I'm sending out a middle aged man last. I'm keeping a hostage inside with me. So don't think about rushing the building." He pointed the gun at the middle aged man. "Like I said anyone gets hurt it's on you …. not me." He jerked his head to the door.

The middle aged man sighed and left the building. FP shut and locked the door. He lowered the blinds. He turned back around to face the man that was his age. "Sorry about this."

"Honestly not the way I saw my day going FP." The man spoke in a calm low voice.

"Why are you even here Hal?" FP walked closer to the other man. "Seriously why are you even here?" He shook his head as he took off his ski mask.

"I had some business to attended too." A deep worried frown was on Hal's face. "Why FP?"

FP sighed deeply. "Why the hell not!" He walked over and placed his gun on the table next to the counter. He turned around and yanked off his jacket.

"You know that you are going to have jail time for this." Hal breathed in as he frowned.

FP stormed up to Hal and raised his hands to the other man's collar. He jerked him forward and soon had his mouth crashed roughly against his. His tongue licked and waited for Hal to open; and he jammed his tongue deep into Hal's mouth. Hitting the back of Hal's throat roughly.

Hal hooked his arms behind FP's neck, and pressed himself tighter against his lover. He met FP's angry desperate kiss equally.

FP jerked away and pushed Hal from him. He stormed back to the table and picked the gun up. Turning to meet the soft eyes of his love. "I didn't want to stand by and watch you marry someone else." He spoke in a broken voice.

A lone tear rolled down Hal Cooper's right cheek. "I'm sorry FP."

FP nodded. "So am I." He walked to the door. His hand resting on the blinds. He turned to look into his lover's eyes one last time. "I understand Hal. Truly I do. But I just can't watch it. I love you."

"I love you." Hal whispered.

FP opened the blinds and opened the door. He walked out of the building with his hands up, and the gun above his head.

Hal knew he had to pull himself together. Although his soul broke as he watched his soulmate get arrested instead of going to his wedding to a woman whom he would never love.


End file.
